


kiss in the rain

by shadowstint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, Short One Shot, it's mostly lance and pidge the others only appear for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstint/pseuds/shadowstint
Summary: It was one of the most cliche but romantic thing people who were in love could do. And Lance was a sucker for all those cheesy, romantic stuff.





	kiss in the rain

The first time they did it was when they were in college. Lance and Pidge were on a date, celebrating their first anniversary. It was almost 11:30 pm, they were walking back to Lance's car while talking about the movie they had just watched– the ending sucked and the two had been waiting to watch it for weeks, so of course they had to voice out their opinions. –when big droplets of water suddenly poured from the sky, landing on their skin.

Lance's first instinct was too remove his jacket and put it on his girlfriend's head, so he did just that. "Shoot. I forgot my umbrella."

"Me too." She said, holding his already damp jacket. "Do we run?"

They did. Lance grabbed her hand and nodded before the two sprinted. The lanky boy didn't do it a his full speed though, for he knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with him with her adorable short legs. Good thing the parking lot only had like four cars in there, more space to run and currently no one looking at them to worry about. Must be really odd to see two young adults running in the rain.

The couple didn't immediately get in when they reached his car. Instead, they started laughing their ass off, the adrenaline still going. "Lance, oh my god. You almost tripped on a fucking cheeto wrapper! I can't–" The smaller brunette said before bursting out, putting the jacket on her head to her shoulders. (They were totally wet anyway.)

"And I almost pulled you with me." He said. She continued laughing, letting out loud snorts every five seconds.

God, she had the cutest laugh. He thought as he stared at her with the fondest smile.

As her laugh faded, the rain started to calm. It wasn't as heavy as it was minutes ago, allowing Pidge to look up and appreciate the feeling of now small drops of water falling on her pale skin. It was nice. Lance once said that standing on the rain, for him, felt like a mother's lullaby. It didn't make any sense, but now she understood why. It was relaxing, soothing, like a loving mother's voice.

For a moment, they just stood there, appreciating the clouds' tears. He was the first one to look down and was in total awe with the girl in front of him. Pidge's hair lost its poof from the rain, making it slightly flatter and straight, her green shirt and jeans wet as well as his jacket on her shoulders. The lights on the parking lot made her look so magical. She was gorgeous. She never believed him whenever he would say that. But she truly was.

"God I want to kiss you." He spoke his mind accidentally.

Lance had always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. Preferably, someone who he wanted to spend his whole life with. It was one of the most cliche but romantic thing people who were in love could do. And Lance was a sucker for all those cheesy, romantic stuff.

He had a few girlfriends and boyfriends in the past, but none of them actually gave Lance the feeling of wanting to kiss them in the rain.

So when he realized what he just said, he knew, oh he knew he had it so bad.

"In the rain? That is going to be cheesy as hell." Said Pidge as her eyes met his. He didn't miss the tint of pink on her face when she continued. "But please do."

He chuckled, feeling that familiar tingle on his chest. Lance tilted his head toward hers and without thinking his hand tucked her light brown hair behind her ear. Then he kissed her, she kissed back and sparks flew around them.

They had kissed a thousand times before this, but there was just something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain. Maybe it was the unspoken promise of always remembering this moment, how they didn't care about water soaking through their skin and possibly people looking. Maybe it was the burst of love from how he held her face, how she wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed to push her lips on him more firmly.

Pulling back to look at her face, Lance said, breathless. "I love you, Pidge."

"I love you too, you big dork." She said with the biggest smile on her face.  
___

The second time they did it was on a friday night, outside their shared apartment. Heavy rain hammers down as Lance and Pidge screamed at each other, tears streaming down the girl's face accompanied by the drops of water from the sky.

No one could even remember what they were fighting about. Something about Pidge being overly jealous of one of Lance's co workers that she became extremely rude to her when they met. Anger and pain clouded too much of their head for them to think straight and logically. Thus, why they kept screaming instead of just telling each other how they feel about all of this. One thing led to another, she walked out, he followed, and here they were, fighting in the rain like idiots.

A few arguments later, screams turned into whispers, anger turned into pain, and illogical words turned into sobs. They just stood there, afraid to look at each other's eyes as if one look could lead them to arguing and hurting each other again.

The rain continued to pour as she finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry." Pidge's voice was shaking, and it made his heart sink. "I'm just scared. I'm really, really scared of losing you, Lance." She finally looked at him. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's more on the fact that I don't trust myself. I saw the way she made you laugh and fuck it hurt so bad because you looked so happy while talking to her. That sounded so selfish and I hate myself for thinking that because it's a possessive thought. But it's just really painful because I don't think I've ever made you happy like that, recently I haven't spent a lot of time with you because of work so you'll probably gonna get bored with me sooner or later and find another person that could take care of you, give you the attention that I couldn't give–"

Her rambling was cut off with his lips pressing against hers. He felt a little guilty interrupting her explanation though, but he heard enough of it, it pains him to hear about her insecurities.

Lance's slender hand held her face tenderly, tilting his face to get a better angle and pressing harder, making sure she felt all the love he had for her and only her. She let one last tear drop before kissing back.

They kissed some more, and more, not caring about cars and people passing by. For Pidge and Lance, the world had stopped and the moment was theirs.

"And here I thought I was the dumb one in the relationship." He said with a chuckle as he pulled away, his blue eyes meeting her amber ones. "Pidge, nothing could make me laugh my ass off but you and your vine references. Seeing you smile is enough to make me smile. Believe me, I am the happiest when I'm with you, Katarina Holt." His eyes carried nothing but love and sincerity in them and the way he said those words made her heart flutter.

The rain then started to calm and disappear as well as the pain in their hearts.  
___

The third time it happened was on a beach, in front of their whole family and friends. Pidge wore a beautiful white gown with green details while Lance wore a black suit and blue tie. Matt, Pidge's brother, was literally sobbing in his seat. Hunk, the best man, still had the loudest cry though. Shiro, Keith, Allura, and Coran, Pidge and Lance's best friends, were there of course, all of them smiling brightly at the couple.

As the priest said the words everyone was waiting for– "You may now kiss the bride." –the sky cried as if it was showing Matt and Hunk who the boss was, like it was crying of joy for the newly wed. Drops of water started to fall on the beach's soft sand and the guest's skin and fancy clothes. Everyone started to run for shelter.

Everyone, except for the groom and bride.

Pidge and Lance just stood there, once again, appreciating the rain. They looked at each other, smiling for they both knew what the other was thinking at that exact moment.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Mrs. McClain?" He asked.

"Just fucking kiss me, I've been waiting for too long."

And so he did. Lance kissed Pidge, the love of his life, his wife, his everything, someone who he would be spending the rest of his life with, in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing and grammar sucks but i hope you liked it :)


End file.
